Story Dump!
by deathy-cool
Summary: Yes, you read it in the title, this is a story dump! Each chapter is a different story that I have written over time. They will most likely never been completed, but I thought I'd share them anyway. Some have been corrected others not, but it doesn't really matter considering it's a story dump.
1. Chapter 1

**Dump pile!**

 **Harry Potter stories that will most likely never be finished.**

 **These stories span years of writing and accumulating vital space on my hard drives and USB keys. There will be plenty of spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes that will make people go crazy but you have to understand that this is just a bunch of stories that will never be completed so suck it up and just accept it.**

 **Note to readers: Just to make things clear, it's very possible nothing will ever be completed in these instalments.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

 **PS. I had this idea when I was on another site, somebody was doing this flash dumps on old flash games that would never be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue:

A thunderstorm had hit the country of Greenland. In a large castle a family sat together on a balcony, hidden under a large roof yet with no windows. They all sat curled under blankets and around each other. The family consisted of a talle and well build man, who had long black hair that went past his shoulders in smooth strands. He had emerald green eyes as bright as emeralds themselves. Beside him was a beautiful young woman woman with long dark red hair that was currently pulled into a lose bun, she also had shocking blue eyes. Infront of them was three boys and twin girls. The older boy hard messy red hair and blue eyes, he looked to be thirteen years old. After him was a boy with pure black hair yet his own eyes were blue as well. He looked to be around twelve. The third boy looked to be eleven and had red cruly hair that went down to his shoulders and he had light blue eyes. The twin girls though were the youngest and looked to be ten. They had long black hair that was in soft waives that reached their waists. They were also the only ones that had the older man's eyes. Brilliant emeralds. This was the family with many names. They were the Potters, the Bansons, the Ravenclaws, the Gryffindors, and the Arcus. Still they were all currently known as the Arcus Family.

They had lived in Greenland for Fifteen years, Harry Arcus or Lord Harison James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor Banson Arcus was 24 years old while his wife, Lady Susan Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor Banson Arcus nee Bbones was the same age. They had fled England after Harry had been found guilty of murder even though he had not even performed the act itself. Susan had been the only one to believe in his innocences along with a few others but she was the one who had fled with him. After fleing England they found themselves in Greenland were they attended the Gate. An academy known for it's killer attitude. A year after leaving they had married after Susan foundherself pregnant. Harry had graduated the Gate and became the youngest one to do so. Susan had also graduated even when she was pregnant. They had not had much contact with England. Harry had though since he refused to leave them without aid against Voldemort, who had returned. He made sure to get his friends to help and even supported efforts with his money.

"Momma, papa is it true?" Their youngest son asked causing the two parents to frown.

"What is true pup?" Harry asked his son.

"Were your names cleared in England?" He asked and both Susan and Harry looked at each other.

"They were." They agreed.

"Does that mean you will be returning to help?" Their eldest asked.

"Yes, we will be returning. I have a position in this war and now with my name free I can freely return." Harry stated.

"We want to come, we can attend Hogwarts. They won't know that we are your children." Their second youngest stated yet both Susan and Harry laughed.

"Oh contrare you lot, you would be recognized. Not only do you three look just like your mother you two look just like me." Harry stated.

"But you have nothing to worry about we haev already thought of it. You have recieved training from the Gate plus our adition training, we are willing to let you attend Hogwarts. But you must be careful." Susan murmured while placing her hand against her eldest sons cheek.

"We will be mother, we promise."

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore was tired and old. He had lived many years but he knew he could not rest. Voldemort had been back for fifteen years five of those years the Ministry had refused to acknowledge. Finally though they had and they had been fighting the man for ten long years. Just last week the knowledge that Harry Potter had been innocent had hit hard. He had been so ashamed to know that he had left his student without help. The thought that the boy would never forgive him was all to clear. Not only that but the Ministry had been hit as well. With the disappearence of two heirs of high and powerful families the Ministry was stuck.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he murmured a come in. The door was opened and in walked Minerva McGonagall his Deputy Headmistress.

"Albus have you had any luck in locating Potter?" She asked and he sighed.

"No, I'm afraid not Minerva. The boy has disappeared and I cannot locate him anywere in England or europe for that matter." he murmured.

"Perhaps, Headmaster Dumbledore, the reason for that is we have not been anywere in Europe." Came a smooth male voice that had both of them tense and wands extended.

"Lower your wands, we have no grund against the both of you." Came a female voice and suddenly two figures appeared.

The male figure was a tall man and very handsome. He had long black hair that was loose and wore a pair of black dress pants with grey pin strip dress shirt that was unbottoned at the top showing markings on his chest. Over that he wore a large trench coat that had a high caller and a had a darker grey scarf under that caller. Around his neck was a gold chain that was hidden under his dress shirt. Of course he also wore a pair of black dragon hid boots. Beside him was a beautiful woman. She had dark red hair that went down to her waist in soft waives. She was shorted then the man but was petit. She wore a short long sleeved sweater dress that had a low v neck and a thick trim at the bottom of the dress, sleeves and the caller. With that she wore a pair of black stiletto heel dragon hid knee high boots.

They both seemed to be elegant yet powerful people, people that should be feared by their enemies. But the most shocking thing about them were their eyes. The man had shocking emeralds while the girl had beautiful sapphires.

"Who are you?" The Headmaster ordered and the man smirked while approaching the pearch where Fawkes was pearched.

"Who am I? Curious question Headmaster for I am many people. I have gone by many names in my short life but I suppose the name you know me under is Harry." The man murmured and that caused both McGoangall and Dumbledore to freeze. "I am Lord Harison James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor Banson Arcus. Also know as the Black Viper."

"I am Lady Susan Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor Banson Arcus nee Bones." Susan murmured and both Professors stood in shock they could not believe their eyes or ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Information:

Name and meanings:

Minerva

Gender: F

Origin of Minerva: Latin

Meaning of Minerva: Of the mind, intellect.

The long-neglected name of the Roman goddess of wisdom and invention, Minerva might appeal to adventurous feminist parents.

Nickmaes & Variations for Minerva:

Merva, Min, Minivera, Minnie, Myna.

Minerva's Internation Variations:

Minerva, Minette (french) Minetta (Spanish)

Theodosia

Gender: F

Origin of Theodosia: Greek

Meaning of Theodosia: giving to god.

Slang:

All down but nine ~ missed the point, not understood.

Bend an elbow ~ Have a drink.

Bulldoze ~ To bully, threaten, coerce

Don't care a continental ~ Don't give a damn.

This feminine form of Theodosius is buried deep in the attic, but might be a good disovery for teh parents who feels Theodora is too cutesy.

Minerva Theodosia Lily Potter sat in a chair of Hogwarts library. It was Halloween night and she had no wish to be found or seen by anybody. How could she when tonight was the night she had lost her parents? How could people expect her to celebrate the death of her parents? She would rather have detention with Professor Snape than smile and laugh tonight. Pulling at the sleep of her robe she gently whipped the tears that had escaped her eyes. She hated Halloween, always had. It brought bad luck to her no matter what.

Looking around she decided to go and sit beside a window that way she would be able to at least look outside.

Unfolding her legs she stood from the chair and walked over to a window. She gently got up onto the large window sill and pulled her robe closer to her as she looked outside.

It was raining and a wind had started a while ago. Still it reflected her mood and she felt slightly happy about that. People were down in the Great Hall enjoying a meal and celebrating. She would not be the one to remind them that tonight was the night she had almost died, that tonight was the night her parents were stolen from her.

unknown to her Professor McGonagall was currently searching the caslte for her missing Gryffindor.

She had been worried when the young first year girl had not appeared in the Great Hall. Nobody else seemed to notice though and so that caused her to leave the feast in search for her. In actuality she was not bothered to leave the feast after all it only brought to the front the horrible thought that she had lost two of her most loved Gryffindors and not to mention good friends.

She remembered when Lily had brought her daughter for a visit. Little Minerva or Theo as Minerva nicknamed her had captured the staffs heart from the moment everybody had laid eyes on her. The thing was the girl had changed in the last ten years. None of the staff had dared speak with her on more then student\teacher basis but it hurt.

Suddenly a voice caught her attention and she frowned as she approached the library doors.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday,

the regular crowd shuffles in,

There's an old man sitting next to me,

Makin' love to his tunic and gin.

Her voice was soft to begin with, and Minerva instantly felt the sorrow in her words. Still she wondered where the girl had learned the song for she had never heard it before.

He says, son, can you play me a memory?

I'm not really sure how it goes,

but it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete,

when I wore a younger man's clothes.

She decided to enter the Library. It was obvious her Gryffindor was there, alone and sad.

La la la, de de da

La la, de de da da da

Sing us a song, you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well, we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feelin' alright

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine

He gets me my 䁤rink for free

And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke

but there's soꁭeplace that he'd rather be

He says, 'Bill, I believe this is killing.;

As the smile ran away from his face

'Well I'm sure that I could be a movie start

If I could get of of this place'

She made sure that her feet made no sound as she approached where she thought he student was. The library was dark with the only light coming from the windows and she dared not light her wand in fear that her student would run.

Oh, la la la, di da da

La la, di da da da dum

Now Paul is a real estate novelist

Who never had time for a wife

And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy

And probably will be for life

Finally she arrived at a bookshelf and found Minerva Potter sitting on a window sill, knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around them and cheeks covered with tears.

And the waitress is practicing politics

As the businessmen slowly get stoned

Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness

But it's better than drinkin' alone

Sing us a song you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well we're all in the mood for a melody

And you got us feeling alright

Her black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her eyes were red from crying. Still her voice did not waiver as she sang the song.

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday

And the manager gives me a smile

'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see

To forget about life for a while

And the piano, it sounds like a carnival

And the microphone smells like a beer

And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar

And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"

Oh, la la la, di da da

La la, di da da da dum

Slowly she approached her student from behind making sure that the girl did not see her. When she was only centimeters away the girl finished her song.

Sing us a song you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well we're all in the mood for a melody

And you got us feeling alright

As she finished her song silence fell in the library. Minerva watched as her student used the sleeve of her robe to wipe the tears from her eyes. The girl looked so sad sitting there. She was about to speak when suddenly the little girl started to whisper.

"Why do people insist I have a good day today. All day that was what everybody was saying. Have a good day Minerva. Why do you look so sad it's Halloween time to celebrate? You should stop trying to put us down Minerva it's Halloween nothing ever goes wrong on Halloween." She whispered and Minerva McGonagall felt horror fill her mind.

Were the students so careless to not even think what those things could have done for her Gryffindor? Did they all forget what she had lost and what they had gained today of all days?

"All I have ever wanted in my life is a person to love me for who I am be it a person who thinks of me as family or other wise. All I want is somebody to care if I get hurt, care if I die." She whispered.

"People do care for you Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall whispered causing the little girl to turn and look at her in shock. "I do care if you get hurt, I do care if you would die. I do not want to see you die, I saw your parents buried I will not see you buried." Professor McGonagall ordered causing the young Potter to blink then look down.

"I apologies Professor for not being in the Great Hall." She whispered causing the woman to scowl.

"There is no need to apologies, you do not like Halloween it is normal after all you lost the closest thing to you an this night. Even though I had wished that you would have come to me and spoken with me about this, I understand. Now why don`t we leave the Library and make our way to my office for some tea and perhaps a little something to eat. I am sure you would do well to eat at the very least a little something." The Professor said and with a nod Minerva got of the window ledge.

"Professor can you call me Teo I eh know your first name is Minerva." She whispered causing the woman to smile.

"Very well then I will." She agreed and Teo gave a soft smile in return.

With a final look out the window Teo fallowed her Head of House out of the Library. They were about to turn the corner when an atrocious order reached them causing both to grow pale.

"That`s...that smells like a troll." Teo whispered.

"Teo run." Her Head of House ordered before racing off.

Teo stood there for a few moments until a shout was herd and suddenly Professor McGonagall was thrown against a wall.

"Professor!" She screamed while running towards her.

"Teo...run." She whispered weakly but Teo turned and spotted the troll coming there way.

"I won't let you hurt her!" She cried while raising her wand. "Even if it means...means proving to the world I am not an idiot." She whispered.

"Flipendo!" She ordered while aiming for the trolls bat.

Instantly the bed was knocked backwards into the trolls face causing him to stumble back, still it did not knock him out and Teo looked around for something bigger yet found none.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She screamed after gathered enough magic.

She released it and sent an overpowered spell to the troll causing it to stumble again but she continued to sent the spells until the troll's foot made contact with his large bat. The man wobbled backwards then fell causing the place to rock with tremors and Teo to lose her footing. With a cry she fell backwards and hit her head against the stone wall.

Vaguely she herd footsteps approaching but her head hurt to much to concentrate. Lights flashed across her eyes until finally she slumped sideways and darkness took over.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts arrived at were the tremors had rocked the part of the castle and grew pale as he say his Deputy Headmistress laying against the wall and one of his students on the ground.

Swiftly he ran to his student and turned her over only to grow even more worried when he noticed that it was Minerva Potter laying on the ground. Not only that but as he touched her head in the back he felt something worm and goo like. Taking his fingers away he saw blood covered his fingers. That was not good.

Swiftly he summoned a stretcher and gently placed the young girl on it. He did the same with his Deputy and then turned to Severus, Pomona and Filius who had just arrived. The moment they say Minerva McGonagall Pomona gasped and Filius paled. Then they noticed Minerva Potter and the Headmaster noticed that Pomona and Filius seemed worried while Severus only sneered.

"Guard it, make sure it does not wake up." He ordered before racing off with the two stretchers in front of him. He would speak with Severus on a later date when he was sure the two people before him were going to be okay.

Arriving in the Hospital wing the Headmaster was glad to see Poppy waiting. When she noticed the two Minerva`s her face palled.

"What on earth happened?" Poppy asked as they moved both figures to the bed.

"I am not sure Poppy, I suspect that Minerva when to search for Miss Potter because she was not in the Great Hall tonight. She perhaps found Miss Potter backing away from the Troll and fought it off." The Headmaster answered and Poppy gave a nod.

After a few minutes Poppy deduced that the Head of Gryffindor had a minor concussion while Miss Potter had a much more severe case, she also had minor magical exhaustion for some reason. Finally though Minerva woke up and instantly looked around for the troll and her student.

"Minerva thank Merlin you're okay." Poppy cried causing Minerva to smile.

"I'm fine Poppy but what about Teo. I told her to run while I went to face the troll. I underestimated the trolls strength and was thrown against a wall. I heard Teo come towards me and then I heard her shout something about not hurting me, her Professor of all things, and than I heard her shout a spell and then another and more after that. I don't know what happened after that thought." Minerva said while holding her head.

"Miss Potter was found laying on the ground not far from you. She had a severe concussion and magical depletion." Poppy answered causing Minerva to turn her head and stare at the bed beside her.

There sleeping on the white sheets was little Miss Potter. Her black hair spread around her and her face pall. She had bandages wrapped around her head yet her lips had a smile on them.

"Will she be okay?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"Yes, she will be Minerva. You have nothing to worry about there. She will just be staying a few extra days. Hopefully she will be able to show us or tell us what on earth happened to the troll after you were knocked out." Poppy said just as the Headmaster walked in.

Okay people here is a list of names that I want you to pick from. Give my your five favorite names in order of favorite to least favorite:

Female:

Adella

Genevieve

Patience


	4. Chapter 4

What if the night Voldemort return and Cedric was killed, Harry Potter didn't return to Hogwarts but sent a message with Cedric's body. Voldemort has returned. From that day, everybody thought Harry Potter was dead even the Headmaster of Hogwarts. One person though doesn't think it possible. Ronald Weasley still believes that his best friend is alive and one day while running from a group of Death Eater he finds the truth.

Harry Potter saves him from the group but what Ron finds is not what he expects. Harry Potter is no longer Harry Potter but now Ebony Potter one of Voldemort's experiments.

Chapter 1

The night was young yet the sky was dark as 21-year-old Ronald Weasley ran through the dark and dingy alleyways of London. His breath was short as he was running from a group of Death Eaters who had caught him walking in Muggle London at night. He cursed his stupidity.

Swiftly he took a left but his breath left him as he was ruffly pulled into another alley and force against a wall with a hand over his mouth. Hie eyes wide with panic he looked down and found himself staring at a set of stunning emerald green eyes. Then he heard Death Eaters turning the corner but they went right past them. Five minutes passed and finally the person pulled the hand from his mouth and since his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he could see whoever it was more clearly.

It was clearly a girl no a woman with pale skin and green eyes. She wasn't very tall and had a slim build.

"Don't speak, follow," She whispered her voice soft like the wind.

Ron didn't understand why he was doing it, but he agreed and soon she was leading him out of the alley's. From there she took his hand and suddenly they disappeared. Ron was shocked when they reappeared in front of a large manor with black iron gates with chimera status in front of them.

The woman pulled him towards the gate and the chimeras jumped out of her way as the gates opened. From there they went up the lane and arrived at the large beautifully carved doors which opened. Ron followed inside and was shocked to see the interior.

The flooring was a set of intricate mosaic designs while the walls were light grey with the drapes being dark purple. It was a beautiful place.

"Come in but hold your questions for a little bit I'll answer them soon." The woman whispered as she lead him through the walls. They arrived at a set of double doors that were swiftly pushed open to reveal a large bedroom. "Do not mind the mess, I'm afraid I was caught off guard."

"Who are you?" He finally asked causing the woman to snort.

"Ebony. Sit I need to change." She answered while pulling her top off.

Ron was positively shocked when the top fell away to reveal soft pale skin, but the woman was soon behind a screen. After a few minutes, she came out wearing a pair of grey sweat pants with a black tank top her black hair pulled up into a ponytail.

She stood there for a few minutes just looking at him but suddenly a smile form on her lips but swiftly left.

"It has been a while since I've seen a friendly face. Although I suspect it's probably my fault." She whispered yet Ron was confused. He had never seen this woman before.

"I don't understand, we do not know each other," He whispered causing her to smile sadly.

"Come, Ron, we shall speak in the sitting area far better than my room." Ebony snorted before leading him out of the room.

They arrived in what Ron could only assume was the sitting room and sat down. The woman lined back against her sofa yet didn't tear her gaze from his own.

"I will tell you a story before you ask any questions," She whispered before finally tearing her gaze from his own and looking into the fire. "It was seven years ago I was taken by Lord Voldemort as a prisoner and experiment. He did many things one of which is the result before you. You see he wanted an heir but could not find the perfect woman to have one with. Finally, he chose to make one. I am the result. Born a boy but will die a girl." she whispered while looking into the fire.

Ron couldn't understand, though. Sure he understood the torture this person had gone through. To have been turned into a girl for a sick experiment of You-Know-Who was sickening. But what he didn't understand was why she was telling him this.

"I was able to escape three years later. Two years of pain, the pain coming from the thought that I had brought somebody into the world that would only be raised knowing hate. I could not bare that and so one night I escaped. I took my daughter with me and was able to get away. I trained for two years under the personal apprentice to Tuxxy Samuel a well-known assassin." She whispered her eyes dimming as she recalled the events. "From that moment on I promised myself that I would protect my daughter that she would know love and friendship." She finished.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ron finally asked his through feeling dry. His breath caught as she turned her gaze towards him and stared into his eyes for a few minutes. Then she spoke.

"Because Ron my name is Ebony Potter, I used to be Harry Potter."

...

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was buzzing with movement as people tried to get organized. Ronald Weasley was missing and the Weasley family was in a panic. Molly Weasley was pale and silent as she sat on a chair looking down at the cup of a tea in her hands. Her husband sat beside her yet she did not notice him.

"Albus we have to find him." Minerva McGonagall cried. She had lost one of the Golden Trio seven years ago now she was losing another. She would not lose another, she couldn't.

"We are doing everything in our power to find him Minerva." the Headmaster of Hogwarts whispered.

"Albus word has it the boy was spotted running from a group of Death Eater!" Alastor Moody grunted as he arrived. This caused a sob to leave Molly's lips and for everybody to fall silent.

Sirius Black watched from the corner of the kitchen his expression somber. Ever since his godson was killed he could not make himself care.

...

"Because Ron my name is Ebony Potter, I used to be Harry Potter."

Ron was in complete shock. What he saw before them was beyond his comprehension. How could this possibly happen. This person before him, how could she be Harry. But as he looked at her he couldn't deny it. The girl looked just like Harry. Black hair emerald green eyes pale skin.

"Ron, I never returned because I needed to protect my daughter. The monster needs to be put down. Down for good." Ebony whispered her voice turning ice cold just like her eyes.

Suddenly she turned her face from his own and looked back into the fire. Her face was void of all emotions.

"What's your daughter's name?" Ron finally asked causing Ebony to turn her head and look at him in shock.

"Pardon?" She whispered.

"What's your daughter's name?" He repeated.

"Eira, Eira Ebony Potter," She whispered.

"What does Eira mean?" Ron asked confused.

"Snow, it means snow, she was born in December, during the first snowfall of the year," She answered becoming more and more confused.

"It's beautiful."

"I don't understand. You don't seem mad, you're not screaming or shouting." Ebony whispered.

"What is there not to understand, sure I'm in shock, but it's understandable that you would want to protect your daughter," Ron whispered then shook his head. "It doesn't mean I'm not confused, why...why didn't you come to us, to Dumbledore he could have helped you."

"I didn't trust anybody Ron, after years of living in that place with him I didn't trust a single person from my past, I was paranoid. I thought Dumbledore would take my daughter away. I thought he would kill her. I don't care who her father is she is my daughter!" Ebony cried. "Yes, I wish Voldemort wasn't her father, but it doesn't change who she is. She's my daughter who will grows up loved and cherished."

Ron looked at who had been his best friend all those years ago and realized that before he was not the person who was open with him, who believed and trusted Dumbledore. No, this person was a cold woman who trusted almost nobody. This woman was a person who would does anything that she thought would ensure protection for the people she loved.

"Can I meet her?" He asked causing her to blink.

"Who?"

"You're daughter, my...my niece," He answered causing Ebony's eyes to widen in shock.

"Sure, she's here with me," Ebony whispered before standing.

Ron followed and soon they left the sitting room. They went the way they had gone the first time and Ron found himself not far from Ebony's room. Slowly Ebony ran her finger down the door in a seemingly random pattern causing the door to glow. With a click Ron guessed the door was now unlocked. Ebony turned the ornate handle before walking in.

Ron looked around and found that the room was pretty grand. It had a large bed against one wall and had white sheers and drapes around the bed. Hanging in the centre of the room was a large crystal chandelier. The walls were a soft blue while the trimming was white and very detailed. The flooring was dark brown and all the furniture was white. There were a rocking chair and a bookshelf in the room along with a dresser.

Ron noticed Ebony sitting on the bed and went over to stand beside her. He was shocked when he saw a beautiful girl with long wavy black hair. Her skin was cream coloured and she wore a white long-sleeved nightgown with a frilly neckline and a light pink ribbon.

"She's really cute Ebony." he whispered causing the woman to smile.

"Thank you, Ron," Ebony whispered before looking up at him. "Ron, I'm sorry I didn't return," She whispered

"I understand Ebony. I do." He whispered while extending his hand to her.

She took it and let him pull her up. Softly they walked out of the room and Ebony sealed the room again. From there Ebony turned to him.

"You're going to stay, for now, I don't think it's going to be safe for you to leave or contact somebody. You can use the bedroom next to mine. Tuxxy might pop in one day." Ebony stated and then she showed him to his room.

The room seemed grand and extravagant imaging the manor Ebony lived in.

"There should be clothes in the closet," She whispered.

"Ebony where are we?" He asked causing Ebony to smile.

"This place, this is Gryffindor Manor," She answered before leaving the room.

Chapter 2

The sun shined brightly as morning came around only five hours after Ron had gone to bed. The morning was peaceful and the only sound was the chirping birds singing together. Suddenly that early morning silence was broken with a groan as Ron Weasley was woken up by a little five-year-old girl.

"Bloody hell." He groaned while looking up to see Eira Potter sitting right on top of him.

Ron blinked as he spotted stunning emerald green eyes and a bright cheerful smile on the little girls face. She looked remarkably like her mother.

"Hi, my names Eira, mamma told me to wake you up because breakfast was cooked. We're having french toast with maple syrup from Canada, did you know they have the best maple syrup in the entire world. It's amazingly delicious." Eira babbled causing a smile to tug at Ron's lips. "Eh Mister what's your name?" she asked while placing her head slightly to the right causing Ron to think that she looked like a puppy.

"My name's Ron," He answered causing the girl to brighten.

"Hi Ron, by the way, mamma doesn't like to be kept waiting." Eira giggled before getting up and leaving his room, leaving Ron alone.

Shaking his head he got out of bed and looked around. He was shocked that the room was decorated in bronze and blue. Shaking his head he found his clothes folded and clean on a chair. Swiftly picking that up he found that a bathroom was connected to the room and took a fast shower. From there he got dressed and left his room. He sighed when he remembered that he didn't know how to get to the kitchen when suddenly a stag appeared before him, a stag patronus.

"You want me to follow you?" He whispered, but the stag only nodded and started to walk away. Swiftly Ron followed and a few minutes later found himself in the dining room were Eira was seated with Ebony. There was a bunch of food on the table and a third seat set for him.

"Glade you could make it." Ebony cheered causing a smile to form on his lips as he walked over. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, the bed was comfy," He answered while taking a seat before he started to eat.

"So Ron how...how is everybody." Ebony asked yet Ron heard the hesitation in her voice.

He could understand why, after all, she hadn't seen any of them in about seven years.

"Mum and dad are doing well, they didn't take you 'death' very well. Sirius is an absolute mess, he doesn't really seem to care anymore. There's no laugh or life in his eyes. He doesn't fight with Snape, doesn't argue against the restrictions Dumbledore placed on him. Everybody has tried, but he just won't snap out of it. Hermoine was a total mess when we found out, so was I. Professor McGonagall, boy was she not happy. She denied it until our seventh year." Ron whispered. "Dumbledore seemed extremely old. He did say that he was proud of you and thankful you gave us a message."

"God's me not coming back really did screw things up," Ebony whispered.

"They'll understand, those who don't are just idiots," Ron stated causing a soft smile to tug at Ebony's lips.

"Eh, mama what are you two talking about?" Eira asked causing both adults to turn their full attention to her.

"Nothing baby, just bad things that little angels like you shouldn't hear about. How are the packages blueberry and chocolate, your favourite right?" Ebony asked causing the girl to brighten.

"They're really good mamma thank you!" She exclaimed before starting to eat again.

Soon after eating they decided to go outside so that Eira could play for a bit. It was perfectly safe since the entire manor and small forest was surrounded by the best wards in the world. Both Ron and Ebony stood together watching the young girl run away and play.

"I'm glad you lot got Cedric's body," Ebony whispered.

"The sigh you left on him was the only thing that convinced Fudge that he was back. The Diggory's were grateful that you were able to send it back but sad to see that you didn't make it back with him." Ron whispered.

"I didn't have much time I'll I could do was throw the Portkey at the body so that it got Cedric's body out of there. I didn't need him using the body for any of his sick ideas." She whispered while crossing her arms over her chest.

"When are you going to make yourself known to Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, with you knowing I suppose sooner than I had expected. It's just once they find out who's blood she shares they won't be happy." Ebony murmured.

They fell silent for a few moments until Ron spoke.

"There is a way to get rid of that blood and replace it with another," He whispered yet Ebony snorted.

"I know what you're talking about. That method is painful on top of that who would do it?" Ebony stated.

...

"Nothing has come up has it," Hermione whispered as she placed a cup of tea before Charlie who let a sigh leave his lips.

"No, nothing," He muttered.

The entire order had been out searching for Ron, but they hadn't found a trace of him. It was as if he just disappeared. Nobody could even trace his magical signature. Dumbledore was beginning to give up, but Snape had told him that Voldemort didn't have the boy.

"I wish we could find just one clue. A simple clue to get him back where he belongs." Charlie growled while balling his fist and clenching his teeth together.

"I know, I want him back just like you Charlie but we have to keep our cool," Hermione whispered while taking his hand into hers and looking into his eyes.

"Gods Hermione what would I do without you," Charlie whispered while kissing her lips.

...

Ebony stood in a corner looking at her once best friend and daughter playing together. Ron had been there for a week and he and Eira had gotten along smashingly. The little girl was instantly taken by Ron's humour and free spirit. Currently, Ron was on the ground on all forth pretending to be a tiger and making Eira laugh.

"Mistress Diner is ready." Came a squeaky voice causing her to look down. She gave a smile to the small house elf and it disappeared.

"Okay you two, let's go, dinner time!" She shouted causing the duo to laugh as Ron gathered the young five-year-old into his arms and carried her towards her mother.

"Thanks for playing with me Mister Ron," Eira whispered while giving Ron a hug.

Ebony gave a smile at the little ones politeness before leading them to the eating hall. As they ate silence fell and the only sound was the scraping of forks. Suddenly Ron placed his fork and knife down causing Ebony to frown.

"You remember what we were talking about at the beginning of the week?" he asked her causing her to frown. "The blood thing." He clarified causing Ebony to freeze.

"Yes."

"Well, you asked me: who would accept? Well, I got an answer for you. I would." Ron whispered.

"Ron..." She whispered, but Ron shook his head.

"No, no just listen okay. All week's I've observed you and Eira, I've watched and participated. I feel at home here with the both of you. I don't know why but I just do. I feel a sense of protectiveness towards the both of you and I want to go with that sense. Ebony, please let me protect you and Eira." Ron whispered while looking at her.

Ebony wanted to protest but as she looked into the red heads eyes all she saw was complete honesty. How could she accept Ron's offer? He would be legally tying himself to two people who he barely knew, one because they had just met and the other because she had changed so much.

"Ebony," He whispered.

"You...you would give your own blood? You would legally bind yourself to her?" Ebony whispered in shock.

"Yes, I would." Ron whispered and suddenly tears fell from Ebony's eyes. Her guard dropped and Ron could finally see just how fragile the woman before him was.

Gently he stood and walked towards her. When she didn't move he hugged her causing her to tense a bit but then she relaxed and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you so much. Thank you, Ron, you're...you have such a big heart it's unbelievable." She whispered causing a smile to form on his face.

"We'll protect her Ebony, together." he whispered.

Slowly pulling away, Ebony stood and walked towards her daughter who was looking at them in confusion.

"Mamma, why are you crying?" She asked causing Ebony to laugh softly.

"Baby I have a question for you. You remember the man with no nose right?" She asked causing the little girl to shiver and nod. "You remember how I told you he was your daddy?" another nod "Well what do you say if I told you that he can be replaced. That the man with no nose can be taken out of your life and replaced with another person?"

"Can you really do that mamma, I don't like daddy, he's really mean and scary," Eira whispered causing Ebony to laugh.

"He is isn't he. But yes I can do what I said but I have to be honest with you baby." She whispered.

"What does honestly mean?" Eira asked causing Ebony to laugh softly.

"It means I'll tell you the truth," She answered.

"Okay." Eira chirped causing Ron to smile.

"If you agree to this. Then it will hurt, really hurt but I promise you that I will be there for you to hold you hand and wipe your tears." Ebony whispered.

"I'll do it." Eira agreed causing Ebony's smile to radiate with joy. "But who will be my new daddy?"

At that question Ebony smiled and turned to Ron, Eira looked from her mamma to Ron before her eyes brightened.

"Mister Ron!" She declared causing both adults to laugh softly.

"Yes, Ron will be your new daddy," Ebony whispered.

"But you know what kiddo if you want you can start calling me daddy or whatever you want," Ron said as he walked over and knelt before the little five-year-old.

"Daddy!" The girl squealed before throwing her arms around Ron's neck.

Ron caught her and smiled towards E

Chapter 3

Two weeks passed since Ron had offered to become Eira's new daddy. Things had been going well since the painful exception of doing the blood potion for Eira. It had lasted for a good two hours, but her features had changed. She still kept her black hair and emerald green eyes, but it seemed like all the traits she got from Voldemort melted into Weasley ones, more specifically Rons although she looked a great deal like her mother more than anything. They had made a plan and decided that Eira would leave the country with Tuxxy Samuel that Ebony trusted with her life but that Ron hadn't met as of yet.

Currently, the duo were standing in the sitting room, Eira would be leaving today because Tuxxy would be picking her up. It would be the first time Ron met the famous assassin and he was nervous. Eira was still up in her room but would be coming down soon.

Over the two weeks, Ron was at the manor he had learned many things about Ebony and Eira. Eira loved to be read to, she loved stories and magical creatures. Ebony disappeared some nights and returned really late, Ron suspected she was off fighting against Death Eaters or something. Ebony was actually quite different than Harry. She observed most of the time, and truly was only happy when she was with her daughter. Her smile was rare and mostly only given to Eira. She was also very devoted to training. Ron had seen one of her training days and was amazing by how much she did, how much she pushed herself and knew.

Suddenly the fire flared and Ron snapped out of his thoughts. From the fireplace somebody walked and to Ron's shock it was a woman. The woman had long black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail with her bangs free. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey cowl neck sweater.

"Tuxxy!" Ebony cried and suddenly his best friend was hugging the woman who had appeared.

"Ebony darling, how you doing?" the woman asked causing a smile to form on Ebony's face.

"Amazingly. Tuxxy I want you to meet Ronald Weasley, Eira's new father." Ebony declared while moving to reveal Ron. "Ron meet Tuxxy Samuel, Eira's godmother."

Ron stayed silent, not out of fear or disrespect but shock. He hadn't thought that Tuxxy Samuel would have been a girl and so young.

"I think he's in shock Eb." The woman declared and that snapped Ron out of his shock.

"Pleasure to meet you." He finally said causing both women to smirk then Tuxxy approached him.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him then she surrounded him. Finally, she stood before him and gave a nod and a bright smile.

"You can call me Tuxxy, I suppose you weren't expecting a woman to be me," She said a mischievous air around her.

"No, I wasn't." Ron admitted but suddenly footsteps could be heard.

"Aunty Tuxxy!" Eira shouted as she appeared in the room.

A bright smile appeared on Tuxxy's face and instantly she caught the five-year-old as she jumped into her arms.

"Hey, their baby, how you doing?" She asked.

"I missed you Aunty Tuxxy, but I got a new daddy!" Eira declared causing Tuxxy to grin.

"Yeah you did."

"Mamma says you're bringing me on a vacation. Why aren't mamma and daddy coming with us?" Eira asked causing Tuxxy to smiles sadly.

"This is something for me and you, your mama and daddy have things to do here and when they're all done we come back," Tuxxy answered causing the girl to pout.

"I'm sorry baby, I wish we could go as well," Ebony whispered as she walked over and kissed her daughter's cheek. Instantly the little one wrapped her arms around Ebony's neck and Ebony took her into her arms.

"I'll miss you," Ron whispered while walking over.

"Miss you to daddy," Eira whispered.

Soon Eira and Tuxxy left leaving both Ron and Ebony alone. Finally, Ebony moved to started sealing the manor. They had decided that after sending Eira off that they would make their way to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Ron was able to tell her where it was since all Order members were connected to it but only able to tell those their magic trusted. Ebony was trusted. Finally done the duo disappeared.

Arriving in an old part of London Ebony looked around before shaking her head and fallowing behind Ron towards a house that appeared before them. Ron opened the door but as he walked in he froze causing her to freeze.

"Ronald Weasley?" Came a gruff voice.

"Yes."

"What is Harry Potter's patronus?"

"A stag."

"When did you join the order?"

"Two days after graduating Hogwarts."

"Bloody hell Weasley get in here and were the hell were you!" shouted the man and swiftly Ron walked in followed with Ebony that had yet to be noticed.

But as he moved to the side she was revealed to the people before them and they all froze and paled when they saw her.

"Weasley you idiot who is this?" one man hissed causing Ron to snort as he closed the door and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Get the Headmaster and main Order here, we will answer questions then." Ron declared before leading her down to what she assumed was the kitchen.

When they walked in they were met by many different people, Ebony instantly recognized most of the Weasley family, Sirius, Remus, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. When his eyes landed on her they grew wide and she gave him a slight nod. Suddenly the doors opened and people she didn't know stormed in with the Headmaster at the lead. When they saw Ron they seemed relieved until they say her.

"Mister Weasley we are very pleased to see you here and alive but may we ask who you trust so much as to bring here?" The Headmaster asked.

"My savior." Ron stated causing Ebony to smile but only slightly.

"Your saviour?"

"She saved me when I was running from Death Eaters. It's because of her I'm not with Voldemort being tortured for information at this point in time or actually dead." He declared causing Mrs. Weasley to burst into tears.

"And who is she Weasley?" Mad-eye Moody growled clearly not impressed.

"You won't believe me if I told you outright." Ron stated and then she stepped in.

"That's why I hope you will let me tell you my story." She whispered and everybody's attention was turned to her.

"Please do miss..." the Headmaster asked causing a small smile to form on Ebony's lips.

"For now you can call me Ebony." She answered but then she started the story, the same one she told Ron. "It was seven ears ago I was taken. Taken by Lord Voldemort as a prisoner and as an experiment. He did many evil and dark things one of which is the result before you. You see he wanted an heir but could not find the perfect woman to have one with. Finally, he chose to make one. I am the result." She started, but it was at that point the Headmaster stopped her.

"Voldemort wanted an heir?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, an heir to raise and teach to follow in his footsteps," Ebony answered causing many people to worry.

"I was able to escape three years later. Two years of pain, the pain coming from the thought that I had brought somebody into the world that would only be raised knowing hate." She whispered but was stopped again.

"What! You actually bore the monster!" Somebody cried.

"My daughter is not a monster she is a human being who should not be looked down upon or with fear just because of who her father once ones!" Ebony snapped causing everybody but Ron, who was equally furious, to flinch.

After that though she continued to tell her tall.

"So I escaped with help, yes I had help, I took my daughter with me and was able to get away. From that moment on I did not dare return to the people I once trusted and cared about like family because I did not trust. All those years with Voldemort had it affects. I took my daughter far away and raised her with while learning under the tutelage of a famous assassin, Tuxxy Samuel." She announced causing many people to gasp. "From that moment on I promised myself that I would protect my daughter, I wouldn't let Voldemort get a hold of her and make her into something she is not. I wanted to raise my daughter so that she knew love, and friendship."

"Okay, so why exactly are you telling us this?" Somebody asked and Ebony turned and say that it was a witch with brown wavy hair. Hermione Granger.

"Why I thought you would put the dots together, after all, you are the brightest witch of your age Hermione," Ebony stated causing many people to frown.

The Headmaster thoughts about what the young woman before him had just revealed. She was an experiment of Voldemorts. Somebody who had disappeared seven years ago. That was during Harry's fourth year, the first year Voldemort had returned. She used to be a boy and must have been or was extremely powerful for Voldemort to want an heir from her. Looking at her he took in her features. Long black hair emerald green...eyes...

His eyes widen and he shakily stood causing Ebony to turn her attention to him. Slowly and hesitantly he walked over before he stood before her. He gently took her face in his hands and tilted it up. She didn't resist although she did tense. Slowly he pushed her black bangs away and there it stood against pale skin, it was slightly faded and almost not there, but still he could see the outline. Shaking his head, he stepped back.

"Proof," He whispered.

"All you want is a pair of thick woolen socks," She stated causing tears to fall from his eyes and into his snowy white beard.

Instantly the Headmaster stepped forward and pulled her into a fierce hug which, after a few seconds, returned hole heartedly.

"Albus do you recognize her?" Minerva McGonagall asked curiously.

"Yes, Minerva I do. Only one other person ever knew about the thick woolen socks." He whispered causing McGonagall to frown. "Severus, why did you not tell me?" He asked turning to his spy, he was worried and confused. Why hadn't the man told him such important information?

"Everybody was put into an oat of Silence. They could only speak about it if the person they were speaking to knew what they were speaking about." Ebony whispered causing the Headmaster to look at her. "I was the exception as he didn't think I could escape."

"Albus I am confused who is she?" Minerva asked getting frustrated.

"Members of the Order, my full name is Ebony Lily Potter, I used to be Harry James Potter." She declared and with that most people fainted and the others started to protest.

"Albus it can't be!"

"She's a girl!"

"How can you be sure!"

"Headmaster this is absurd the boy died Seven years ago!"

"Silence!" Ron shouted and everybody fell silent.

"Thank you Ronald." the Headmaster stated before turning his attention to the others. "I am perfectly sure this young lady is or was Harry Potter. You heard her tale, she was forced to look like this. Not only that but I have had proof given to me if you wish to have more then see her patronus." He declared, but Ebony blushed.

"I'm afraid my patronus changed sir," She whispered causing those who knew her patronus to frown.

"Oh?"

"It's no longer a stag, eh Prongs but now a baby doe," She whispered causing the Headmaster's eyes to widen. "It represents the most important person in my life, my daughter."

"Your daughter..." He whispered before he noticed how close Ronald and Ebony were.

"Our daughter." Ron corrected causing many to look at him in shock.

"Two weeks ago Ron suggest a blood adoption and offered his own blood. I accepted along with my daughter and so she no longer holds any blood from Voldemort as it and all the features she took from him were replaced by Ronald." Ebony revealed causing people's eyes to widen in shock.

"Blood adoptions! That's a painful procedure." Somebody whispered.

"Yes and we warned her but she wanted it done," Ron stated before looking at his mother who was looking at him with pride. Suddenly she stood and ran to him before hugging him.

"I am so proud of you Ron, my baby boy all grown up," She whispered before Ron started to feel tears on his shoulder. "I thought I had lost you." She whispered before pulling away and engulfing Ebony in her embrace causing Ebony to smile yet Ron noticed how tense she was. She was truly not used to the hugs she was getting.

Chapter 4

As soon as people started to speak, Ebony made her way to Severus who's eyes were still on her. When she arrived at his side she gave him a hesitant hug which he returned. During her captivity he had become a lifeline for her.

"How is she?" He asked.

"With Tuxxy somewhere I don't even know. Tuxxy agreed to keep her out of the country and safe until the monster was killed and destroyed." She answered causing him to smirk.

"Good, I'm glad you are safe. May I ask where you went?" He asked causing her to smirk.

"Gryffindor Manor," She whispered causing his eyes to widen before a smirk formed on his lips.

"Perfect place." He agreed.

"Yes, it's sealed right now, with nobody staying there it's best," She whispered then her eyes looked around the room. It wasn't large and seemed much smaller with all the people in it.

After looking around the room, she started to look at the people. She recognized a few people as members of the Auror department. People she had seen after killing a few Death Eaters and having to hang from the sky. She recognized the Pink haired woman and the dark skinned man. She had also fought alongside them in one battle. One of the only ones that were perhaps a little too tricky for just her. Then she says some Professor's, Professor McGonagall, Flitwick even her old Professor Lupin. Finally, her eyes landed on Sirius. He was looking at her and with a last smile to Severus she walked over to him.

Standing before her godfather, she looked at him before taking a deep breath.

"Hi, Sirius," She whispered.

"Harry..." he whispered causing her to wince. "Sorry, Ebony...I...I'm sorry," he whispered yet Ebony was confused. Why was he apologising?

"What for Sirius. You did nothing." She whispered.

"I was supposed to protect you. Some godfather I am." He muttered causing her eyes to widen.

"Hey, now you listen to me, Sirius Black. You did the best you could do. It wasn't your fault I had and still have a mad-man after my ass. You couldn't stop him because you're an escaped convict." She growled causing Sirius to blink then smile although the smile was really small.

"What does she look like?" he asked causing her to grin.

"Here," She whispered taking a photo from her pocket and handing it over.

The photo was recently taken after the blood adoption.

"She looks like you," He whispered.

"I know, this was taken after the blood adoption, she didn't change that much," Ebony whispered while looking at it.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Eira, Eira Ebony Potter," She answered.

"She's really cute Ebony." he whispered while handing the picture over.

"Thanks, Sirius," She whispered while looking at it.

"You should show the picture to the Weasley's. After all, with Ronald blood in her veins she's their granddaughter." He stated softly.

"Well guess what you're she's as well," She stated causing Sirius' eyes to widen in shock.

"What...why..." he whispered causing her to laugh softly.

"Sirius you're my godfather, I want you to be in my daughters life," She whispered causing him to smile a true smile before he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

Ebony returned the hug before pulling away and taking his hand.

"Let's go show them." She murmured and with a nod they went towards the Mr. And Mrs. Weasley who were talking with Ron.

The moment Ron say her he raced to her side and gave her a smile which she returned before looking at the Weasley's who were smiling at her.

"I just thought that you would perhaps want to know what your granddaughter looks like." she murmured while taking the photo out and handing it over.

Of course, Mrs. Weasley was in tears the moment she said that which worried Ebony. She didn't mean to make the woman cry. Suddenly she was pulled into another hug and blinked in confusion.

"You wonderful, wonderful girl." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Mum, I think she's confused," Ron said causing his mother to let go of her.

"Oh there is no reason to be confused dear, you just have such a big heart," Molly whispered.

"I still don't understand," Ebony whispered.

"Mum's happy you're letting Eira be part of the family," Ron whispered to her.

"But of course, I would, she's part of your family now. She deserves to know who you're family is." Ebony stated causing Mr. Weasley to smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry here's the photo," Ebony stated while handing the photo over.

Gently Mrs. Weasley took the photo and Ebony instantly noticed the smile that formed on her face.

"She's beautiful."

"Look's like her mother." Mr. Weasley stated while giving Ebony a smile that she returned.

"Who looks like her mother?" Came the Headmaster's elderly voice causing the group of five to turn and see the Headmaster approaching them with McGonagall and Lupin.

"My grandbaby!" Mrs. Weasley declared causing Ebony to smile.

The Headmaster's face instantly brightened as he noticed the photo and with a look to Ebony who gave a nod took the photo so that he could look at it. Ebony was slightly shocked when she saw the man's face fill with tears. What was it with her making people cry.

"She is very beautiful Ebony," He whispered causing her to smile.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Where is she?" Professor McGonagall asked curiosity.

"With her godmother," Ebony answered softly yet noticed the questioning looks the two Professor's sent her. "She's with Tuxxy."

"What a minute Tuxxy Samuel is her godmother?" She asked looking slightly horrified.

"Yes Tuxxy is indeed her godmother, she was the best choice I could make because she would always make sure my daughter was safe and protected not to mention would teach her how to defend herself when the time came."


	5. Chapter 5

**Return to their past**

Summary: Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley ran away from Hogwarts when they thought they were going to be expelled. They gained new lives and now, are being asked to contact their families once more.

Chapter 1

The rain poured down quite heavily as people roamed the streets of England. Two young teenagers ran through the streets to get to a coffee shop. When they arrived, they shook off the rain and pulled their hoodies down. Both teens were tall and male. One had medium dark red hair that was straight and had a shaggy look to it. He had a long face, but it fit him very well. He wore a black jacket that had four black buttons on the side and a large caller. His eyes were brown and he had many freckles on his face. The other teen had long black hair pulled loosely into a ponytail with his bangs covering his forehead. He also had brown eyes. He wore a similar jacket to his friend but it had grey buttons.

"Holly shit I forgot how I hate British weather," The red head muttered as he tried to warm his hands.

"I agree," The black haired teen sighed, but soon they got in line. When they finally arrived at the counter, the black haired teen went first.

"Hi all take the strongest coffee based drink you have in large and a grey tea please," He muttered and with a nod, the girl left to get his drink.

She returned with two large cups and the teen paid for it before moving to the side. The red head ordered the same thing and with that, they both went to a table and looked out at the rain.

"How many years has it been mate?" the red head asked causing the black haired teen to frown.

"I think it's been four years. It really hasn't changed that much, though," He answered then took a sip of his drink. His eyes brightened and he gave a great big smile down at his cup.

"Strong?"

"Amazingly so," He answered then took another sip. "It's strange being back, after running from this place. Where now both sixteen years of age and haven't set a single foot in England for four years. Where we were born, raised until we were twelve and went to school no longer became us. We've changed so much I don't think anybody would recognize us." He muttered causing the red head to snort.

"It doesn't help that we still wear contacts mate, plus we never actually lost our English accents. But I see where you're going." the red head sighed before taking a sip of his own drink. "Oh, I like this."

Suddenly the bell rang signaling that somebody had entered the shop. Both men looked to the door to find a middle-aged man hurrying towards him. He had short grey hair on the sides yet the top of his head was balled. He wore a brown jacket and a beige scarf around his neck. He held a black briefcase in his hands. When he spotted them, he hurried over and sat down on the only other available seat at the table.

"Got you a tea pa." the Black haired teen stated while pushing the cup to the man who accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you Ry." the man, sighed as he warmed his hands with the cup before taking a sip. "What are you drinking?" He asked.

"The strongest stuff they have and it's pretty strong," the red head answered causing the man to shudder.

"I have no clue how you can drink such strong beverage." the man muttered causing both boys to smirk.

"We just love it." the black haired teen chuckled.

"How was the flight down here?" the man asked.

"It went well, relaxing." The redhead murmured as he took a sip from his drink.

"Great to here are you both going to try and get into contact with your respective families?" He asked causing the black haired boy to snort.

"My relatives rather not hear from me. My disappearance was perhaps their best dream come true." He stated causing the man to sigh.

"I will try because you asked Pa but don't get your hopes up they might not wish to speak with me, after all, I ran away from them put shame to them most probably." The redhead muttered.

"But they don't know of your achievements. You both have amazing grades and have a mastery each. They would be proud of you I'm sure." The man stated causing the boys to smile.

"I suppose they would be." the redhead muttered.

"Then it's settled tonight you shall write them a letter." the man stated and both teens gave a nod.

"Now onto other news, you're schooling with your old school closing I'm afraid we have no choice but to send the both of you to another school. I've looked and truthfully I think you would do best here in England at Hogwarts." The man revealed causing the boys to sigh.

"To return to Hogwarts would be like returning to an old life. It will be hard." The redhead sighed.

"But the both of you are strong. You won't be the only one going. Many of your friends from your old school will be going to Hogwarts as well."

"Then I suppose we could return." the black haired teen agreed.

Late that night in what would be their new home; both boys were relaxing in their living room. Both had books on their laps with paper and a pen in hand. Neither spoke and neither moved it was as if the paper they gazed at had taken their attention fully. Finally, Ron moved, he held the pen tightly and pulled his other hand through his hair causing it to be messier.

"Damn it all what do you say when writing a letter to a family you haven't seen in forever not to mention it was said family you ran from and know that you disgraced?" Ron asked his voice filled with irritation.

"I don't bloody know. I'd be a nutter if I did know what to write." Harry growled causing Ron to sigh.

"Damn it all we promised pa that we would send a letter to at least my family but this is not that easy. What do I write, hi mum, dad, it's me, Ronald, yes the boy who ran scared like a cat with its tail between its legs. I was just writing to tell you that I am back in town and will be attending Hogwarts because my old school closed." Ron said sarcastically yet Harry snorted.

"Bad idea," Harry muttered before shaking his head. "Okay this is what we will do, we will write a single letter and say simple things. Doesn't have to be long, doesn't have to be too short either. Just tell them a few things like still alive, back in England, will be attending Hogwarts. That sounds good enough to me or should we keep the attending Hogwarts out so that we could shock the hell out of them?" Harry asked causing Ron to smirk.

"I like that idea, keep Hogwarts out to shock them all great plan." He agreed and soon they started on the combined letter. After about fifteen minutes they got the owl and sent it off.

Both sat down for a bit before looking at each other.

"Bar?"

"Bar."

Chapter 2

September first, platform nine and three-quarters

Walking towards the barrier two teens stayed completely silent. They didn't have anything with them as it was all in their pockets. Suddenly shouts were heard and they turned to see a family of red heads with a brunette fallowing.

"Hurry you lot or we'll be late!" Came a shout causing both boys to smirk as it brought memories to their minds. Swiftly they walked through the barrier and stood there for a few moments.

"It's so odd being back." the redhead grunted causing the black haired boy to snort.

"Completely agreed."

Walking towards the train, the duo found a compartment and took sits. Ten minutes later the train left the platform and their door opened to reveal a young boy with brown hair.

"Eh sorry may I sit with you guys. I'm afraid I can't find anywhere else." the boy stuttered.

"Sure," they agreed but soon turned back to what they were doing, falling asleep.

A few minutes later a young bushy haired brunette joined the boys giving the sleeping duo weird looks but starting up a conversation with the brown haired boy.

When they arrived at Hogwarts both boys woke up before putting their outer robes on and leaving the train.

"All first years and exchange students here!" Came a shout and both boys looked up to see a giant of a man.

"Hagrid hasn't changed." The redhead muttered.

"Wounder what he thinks about us?" the black haired teen whispered yet they followed the rest of the students from their old school, finding an old friend and got into a boat.

There weren't as impressed as the others since they had seen it before but when they were brought to the doors of the Great hall they both had to hold back emotions when they say McGonagall standing there.

"Older students will go first then first years," She stated before giving them the speech she gave each year. When she left to check if they were ready the ghost arrived and both boys grinned as they spotted the ghost of Gryffindor. Finally, McGonagall reappeared and told them that they were ready.

Fallowing her into the Great Hall both boys looked around at the students then looked at the Head table.

"When I call your name you will come up and put the hat on your head," She stated and with that started to name names.

As students started to go by the boys didn't say a word nor did the other students. They grinned when their friends were sorted but soon they arrived at the P's. As she went through the P's she froze at one name and the black haired boy knew that it was his turn.

"Potter Harry!" She shouted and whispers started to go around just as the staff sat straighter along with the Gryffindors.

Slowly the black haired boy stepped forehead. His long ponytail swaying in the wind as he walked, arms crossed over his chest a lazy grin on his face. He gave the Head of Gryffindor a bow before taking the hat and putting it on his head.

"Gryffindor!"

Taking the hat off Harry Potter walked towards the Gryffindor table where he sat down and instantly lay crossed his arms and lay his head on them.

A few minutes later they arrived at the W's and the same thing happened.

"Weasley Ronald!"

The Redhead stepped forward his hands in his pocket as he walked towards the stood. He also gave the Head of Gryffindor a bow before taking the hat and putting it on his head.

"Gryffindor!"

Taking the hat off Ronald Weasley lazily walked to the table before sitting down and laying his head on his crossed arms.

When the sorting of the older and first years were done the Headmaster stood and did an announcement before dinner appeared and both Ron and Harry sat up and started to eat before entering in conversation with each other.

When dinner ended they swiftly left for Gryffindor and went up to the fifth year dorm that had been magically expanded to suit more boys. They both found their beds and realised it was their old ones. Shaking their heads they started to unpack. Harry created a bookshelf inside a wall and put their books there along with a few other nicknames after that they got changed into pajama pants.

"Bloody hell Ron, Harry is that really you!" Came a shout and both boys turned to see Dean and Seamus walking into the room.

"Hello to you lot as well." Ron stated before falling on his bed he looked at Harry who was currently rummaging through his trunk. "What are you looking for?"

"A drink," He muttered before grunting and pulling a box out. He brought it to the bed and placed it on it before opening it.

Inside were all sorts of different bottles and after looking at it for a bit he finally pulled out a bottle that had dark red liquor in it and then one with a blue one

"Sourpuss on our first night here, how fitting." Ron agreed as Harry took shot glasses and Ron set a board up. They soon started to pour the shot glasses before putting them on the board and Harry sat down.

"Dud you guys are not going to be playing a liqueur game now?" Came a male voice that caused them to look up. There they spotted another new student who they had been close with at their old school.

"Why not Damien it's all going to go well." he stated.

"Last time you guys basically cursed the teacher for talking to loud." Damien snorted.

"Oh shush, you just don't like seeing us in the morning." Harry grunted before the two of them started to play a game.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Harry is kidnapped by a school so that he may be trained to become something he never expected. What will happen now?

Chapter 1

It was late at night as two figures walked through the darkness. Each person was tall and wore black robs so that they could blend into the shadows.

"Are you sure he lives here?" one of the black robed figures muttered.

"Yes, our records show that he lives here with his aunt, uncle and cosine." The other answered.

"Alright then what do we do to get him without alerting people?" The first person asked.

"We will be extremely quiet and we cannot have any evil intent to these people." The man answered as they stopped infront of one house, that looked just like every other house on the street. The only difference about this one, it had a four on it.

Number Four Privet Drive, home to Harry James Potter, Boy who lived and saviour of the wizarding world. A fourteen year old boy and to the world, a crazy attention seeking wizard.

"Let's do this, my informent told me Dumbledore was going to stashion guards soon." The second man said and with that they both walked to the front door. Thanks to a bobby pin they unlocked the door and walked in.

Going up the stairs they arrived on the second landing and went to the bedroom with all the locks. From their they unlocked the doors and went in. There they found Harry Potter laying on his bed whimpering softly. Swiftly one figure went to the boy and another started to pack his things.

Slowly the man pulled a needle out of his pocket and clamped his hand over the boys mouth causing him to wake up. Before he could do anything though he stabbed the needle into the boys neck within seconds the boy's eyes rolled behind his head and he was knocked out.

"You done." He asked while picking the boy up.

"Yes." The man answered while sending the trunk away along with the owl.

"Then let us go."

Swiftly they left the house, two blocks down they disappeared leaving Privet Drive and Europe entirely. Harry Potter had disappeared from his relatives place on his first night there.

...

Everything was blurry as he opened his eyes, nothing focused but he supposed that could be because he wasn't wearing his glasses. Still normally he heard stuff around, kids playing outside, Dudley with his video game and such but right now all he heard was a soft humming noise and he wasn't even sure where that was. Turning his head, although it was quite hard since his head felt ten times heavier, he looked at his right and was confused. He wasn't in his room at Privet Drive it seems.

"I see you are awake." Came a voice from his left, yet the voice sounded deep and it seemed to echo making him frown. "I see the drug is still affecting you."

Turning his head he found a woman sitting beside him. She was pretty although Harry didn't know why she was talking like she was.

"I guess Rio gave you to much." She said but in the middle of her sentence her voice changed and sounded yes echoy and more like a girls.

"Who are you and where am I?" He asked.

"I see the druge must have started to just were off, I'm Selenity and you, Harry Potter, are at The Gate. More will be explained to you soon enough but first we should get you washed up and dressed." She said before helping him up. He was about to say that he could walk when his feet gave out under him the minute he stood.

"Trust me Harry, you'll need help for now. The drogue takes a few stages before it wears off completely." She said before leading him to a bathroom. "Sadly that means helping you wash, I hope you aren't shy because I'm not." She said before filling the bath with water.

Once it was filled she turned to him and started to get what ever he was wearing off making him blush as he realised it was just a gown. Before he knew it he was sitting in the tube with the girl behind him and she was bathing him as he had a hard time lifting and moving his limbs.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked her.

"You were drogued. It was the only way to get you here and the safest. It will wear off soon. You'll see." She answered before washing his hair. When she was done she got him out and started to dry him. Then she dressed in him in a pair of black pants with a black shirt that was slightly baggy.

"Who am I meeting?" He asked.

"Don't worry its just to explain things to you. They will be coming here." She answered before helping him to what he assumed was sitting area.

Just as he sat down four people walked in. Two woman and two men. One woman had long black hair and had dark skin. She had beautiful blue eyes and wore black battle armour. The other woman was pale but had dark brown hair and amber eyes. She was also wearing full body black armour. The two men though looked quite similar. The only thing separating them was there eyes. One had blue eyes the other green.

"Ah I see you have awoke Harry Potter." The black skined woman said as the four sat down.

"Yes, please may I get an answer as to were on earth I am?" He asked.

"You are in Greenland at a school called The Gate. We are the heads of the school and are here to explain everything to you." She continued. "My name is Elisha Montenegro I will be teaching Weaponry.

"I am Edward Stones and will be teaching Combat." the blue eyes man said.

"I am Lilian Morse and will be teaching you combat magic." The second woman said.

"The names Paul Night and will be teaching mind magic." The green eyes man said.

"Now why don't we start explaining and then you ask your questions. Hopefully by then we would have answered some of them." Professor Montenegro sudgested.

"Ok." Harry agreed.

"You were brought here by two of our searches. The reason for this. We thought you would have the ability to survive this accademy. You have done many things Harry Potter and we know you are much smarter then you let people see. We also see abilities that you do not use yet that could save your life one of this days. Yes we did kidnape you from your relatives and even if you wished, you cannot leave until your training here is done. You wont be able to have contact with the outside world until then either." She said making him blink.

"Here you will learn how to kill, how to fight both magical and muggle styles. You will also learn everything possible in the magical world. You will learn about weapons and poisons, you will learn about different organizations in the world. To put it simply, you will learn many things here." Professor Stone said.

"We expect your best abilities at this academy Harry Potter because nothing but your best will find yourself in big trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the centuries the wizarding world has not seen much change in their technology. The government is warped and things that people in high places don't like are being swept under the door. Everything was lead by the ten royals that lead the Ministry of Magic and kept the balance of the world. That balance was disturbed many centuries ago now that balance will be placed once again. Five light families and five dark families will return, to lead and rule the wizarding world.

What if the Potter Familly wasn't always light sided. What if they weren't exactly dark either but considered it by others. Information lost in time makes everybody trust the Potter family, but Harry Potter is about to send that trust out the window as he takes the Wizarding world by storm. The rise of one of the oldest dark families happens now and so balance is met once more.

The ten royal families are:

Light:

Weasley

Bones

Diggory

Longbottom (leader of the light)

Greengrass

Dark:

Lestrange

Malfoy

Black

Prince

Le Fay (leader of the dark) The original Potter family name

Important things to know:

The Lestrange had a daughter named Bella. They got rid of her when she showed no magical talent. They did not disown her. She is friends with Harry Potter since a young age. She moved to America with her adopted mother when she was five and has recently returned.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have a secret friendship that nobody knows about.

There is another Prince, Elena Prince (mother to Severus Snape) had a daughter that is slightly younger than her brother. She is Lady Prince because she is female and only females are the head of the Prince Family. She is also the adopted mother to Bella.

Harry has the title of Black because he inherited the Black family title from Sirius. It helps the his grandmother Dorea Potter was a Black by blood.

Chapter 1

Harry swung his legs back and forth as he looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day yet Harry didn't feel all too happy. It was summer after his fifth year. The year he had lost his godfather. The only person who had been a father figure for him. Now he was left at Privet Drive with the thoughts of his godfather's death and the pressure of a prophecy on his shoulders.

"You still come here?" Asked a soft female voice that made him turn slightly. There standing in the shade of a large oak tree was a young teenage girl, his age about. She had long wavy black hair that was tied up into a ponytail and a pair of stunning blue eyes. She wore jeans with a blue tank top.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" He asked confused.

"You mean you don't recognize me, Harry Potter. We were only the best of friends until I moved." She teased while approaching him and putting her hands behind her back.

Suddenly his eyes widen and he jumped to his feet showing that he was taller then her. He couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be her.

"Bella?" he whispered shocked.

"The one and only it's great to see you again Harry." She said as she suddenly took the swing beside the one he had just gotten off. "Come on let's swing together while we talk."

Shaking his head, he sat down and started to swing slightly. He remembered Bella. She had indeed been his best friend when he was a child. She had moved when they were eight leaving him alone.

"So why are you back?" He asked.

"I'm back because my mother finally told me about my real last name." She sighed making Harry frown. He had always known that Bella was adopted but he wondered why she didn't look so happy about her last name.

"My birth parents are scum Harry, the dirt on my boots are better then them. You see my parents, well my real name is Bella Narcissa Lestrange. I'm the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Horrible isn't it?" She murmured but at each word she spoke Harry just couldn't believe it. Bella was the nicest person he had ever met. She was nothing like, like Bellatrix.

He couldn't even see the resemblance between her and her...her mother no the person who birthed her. Then there was the part where he didn't even know she was a witch.

"They broke out or were broken out of Azkaban, I don't know why mom brought me back but I was all to happy to see you." She said making him smile.

"I'm glade your back, and that your a witch, but by you being here it doesn't help you or your mother. You will become a target once Voldemort and his Death Eaters find out about you." He whispered making her frown.

"I don't care I have a personal vendetta against the sick bastereds Death Eaters anyway." She hissed while looking at the ground.

"Your not the only one. I do to." he murmured while looking up at the sky. Yet his remark made Bella turn to look at him in confusion.

"Does it have to do with Sirius Black..." She asked but she stopped when Harry glared at her

"Never. It hasn't nothing to do with Sirius." He hissed making her frown.

"Harry, what do you know that I don't?" She asked.

"Sirius Black, was not my parent's seecret Keeper. He didn't betray them or kill anybody. He was innocent. Innocent and died this year at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange." he answered making her pale. "He was my godfather, the only person who was like a father figure to me."

"Oh gods Harry I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I..." She whispered looked really ashamed of herself.

"You couldn't have known Bella. You weren't there when it happened and you were in america all this time." He said while giving her a soft smile that didn't really seem to be real.

Soon they both fell silent until Harry spoke up again.

"So are you staying in England?" he asked.

"Yes. Me and mom got letters from Gingotts. We have meetings..." She started but stopped when an owl landed on Harry's shoulder. She was a beautiful owl, pure white and had beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello Hedwig, what do you have for me beautiful?" Harry murmured as he took the letter in her beak. "Hedwig, meet Bella, Bella, meet Hedwig, my owl. I got her when I was eleven."

"She's beautiful." Bella whispered then looked at the letter and noticed the Gringotts seal. "Why is Gringotts sending you a letter?"

"I don't know but let's find out." he answered while opening the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter

Your presence is requested at Diagon Alley's Gringotts bank for 11.00 AM tomorrow. Please send a reply stating you are are able to make it or not.

Gringotts

"Tomorrow? My mom and I are going tomorrow as well. Same time. You can come with us. I'll tell mom and we can pick you up." Bella exclaimed making Harry smile.

"You don't have to I can take the nightbus actually." He whispered his shyness breaking through.

"Harry mom wont have it. You know she practically thinks of you as her son. She wont let you go alone when I tell her." Bella said with a smirk.

"What if you don't tell her?" Harry sudgested making Bella smirk.

"Are you crazy? Not telling my mom will have me murdered. I'm telling her Harry." She snorted making him sigh.

Suddenly rustling could be heard and both teens stood with their wands raised. Then a invibisility clock was pulled off to reveal none other the the bubble gum pink haired Tonks.

"Watcha Harry!" She exclaimed making him smile still he didn't drop his wand.

"What did you give me for Christmas last year?" He asked.

"A mini toy broom, a firebolt." She answered.

"Nice to see you Tonks, eh meet Bella. Bella this is Tonks she don't like her first name so goes by Tonks." Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you Tonks." Bella chimed brightly.

"Nice to meet you to but eh care to explain what you ment." Tonks asked making Harry groan.

"You heard didn't you?" Harry sighed.

"Yes."

"Bella, Tonks' is a guard of some sort for me." Harry started but Tonks laughed softly.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts asked me to guard him, I do because Harry is easy to like. I was just not expecting to find a Lestrange that was friends with him." She explained making Bella smile.

"I'm adopted, I might be taken the Lestrange name but I was raised a Prince." She declared making Tonk's eyes widen in shock.

"Tonk's can you keep this a secret please?" Harry asked making Tonks smile.

"Sure it's nothing that will hurt you anyway. I will also not mention that you have a meeting at Gringotts." She agreed making him smile.

"Thanks, Tonks you're the best guard to have." Harry said making her smile.

"Glade to be a survace well if you need me you know I'm here." Tonks said then put the cloak back on and disappeared.

"You know, no offense to Tonks and all but its sort of weird that the Headmaster has such a big interest in you." Bella stated causing Harry to snort.

"You're telling me." He muttered while taking his swing back. "To him I'm probably nothing but a tool that will get rid of Voldemort. After that well it's bey bey Harry."

"No, it's not bey bey Harry!" Bella shouted causing Harry to look up at her. "You are not dying Harry Potter, I am not loosing my best friend!" That, of course, caused a grin to form on Harry's face.

"Well, I suppose if you say it like that." He agreed and she gave and before taking his hand and pulling him off the swing.

"Let's go, it's going to start raining soon." She said and suddenly just seconds after she said it, little droplets of rain started to fall.

They looked at each other before swiftly running off. Bella's house was closer then his own and so Harry dropped her off. He was about to go when the door was opened to reveal a woman he hadn't seen in years.

"High Miss Prince!" He shouted over the rain.

"Harry so good to see you why don't you come in?" She asked.

"Can't have to get back to my relatives. See you guys tomorrow!" He shouted before raising off down the street.

"Hey Harry!" Came a shout and he turned slightly to see Tonks running beside him.

"Yes Tonks?"

"Can I come with you to Gringotts I want to be there for you know moral support. You've become a friend to me and I want to make sure I'm there for my friends when they need me." She said causing Harry to grin.

"Sure you can Tonks. You know the meeting time." He said as he finally arrived at number four and walked inside.

Before anybody could shout at him he walked up the stairs and into his room where he procided to change out of his wet clothes. He was about to sit down when taping was heard at his window and he saw an owl. Swiftly he opened it and let the bird in then closed the window. Turning he found that the owl had a package with it.

"You can rest up on the perch if you want." He said and the black owl gave a hoot before doing so.

Sitting down, he took the letter and let his eyes widen as he recognized the handwriting. It was Sirius'. Shaking his head he opened the letter and started to read.

Dear Harry,

If you're reading this then sadly I'm dead. Well no matter how I die, I want you to know it's not your fault. I'm sad that I won't get to know you better but and I'm sad I never got the chance to do so. Perhaps one day when you will be a Godfather you will get to do things I never got to do with you. Just as long as you don't get thrown into Azkaban you'll be fine. Now as for why I wrote this letter, yes it has a purpose, the package this letter came with was given to me by your father. He wanted me to give it to you when you turned seventeen. Sadly I won't be seeing that day so I sent this to you. This package contains a book, shockingly enough, it is passed down from generation to generation in the Potter family. It's the Potter Family Grimoire. Only a Potter can open it and read the contents and so I don't know what it says Harry, but I do know your father said he had left letters behind.

I'm sorry I left you Harry and I hope that when we meet you'll have grown into a fine young man and that you have experienced life to the fullest. I wish the best for you because your one of a kind Harry. Don't let people put you down and don't let people tell you what you can and can't do. Screw Dumbledore, and his stay at Privet Drive rule. Experience life a teenage boy should experience. Hell I went to a few clubs in my day. Oh by the way I know that you already have an owl and all but that little guy that came with the letter, well he sort of caught hold of my heart. Would be mind at all looking at for him?

See you when your old and grey Harry!

Sirius Black your godfather and the amazing Padfoot.

Tears fell from his eyes as Harry finished his letter. He hadn't expected that, not after Sirius' death. Shaking his head he wiped the tears from his eyes before gently putting the letter down. He turned to look at the black owl and found Hedwig looking at it with approval.

"Well buddy Hedwig accepted you, would you like to stay with me?" He asked and the owl turned to him and gave a hoot. "Did Sirius name you?" This time the owl shook his head as if he understood and Harri thought about a name, "What do you think of Ares" The owl seemed to think about it before hotting softly in agreement. "brilliant, Ares meet Hedwig, Hedwig meet Ares, I will get you your own pI hope you don't mind sharing with Hedwig for a little bit and Hedwig I hope you do not mind sharing with Ares.

Turning his attention from the two owls he looked down at the book on his lap. amazingly beautiful. It was made of black leather, it was hard and there was all sorts of intricate designs all over it. In the center was a beautiful creature wrapped around a long thin sword. He did not recognize the creature but something at the back of his head was nagging at him as if he had seen it before. Taking a deep breath he touched the lock and with a click it opened. Puling the cover off he found himself staring at a letter.

Gulping he picked it up and found his name written there, written in his father's handwriting. Opening it he was slightly curious to smell a colone there. Something he didn't think his father had worn. Then he started to read.

To my dearest son,

I never thought I would be doing this Harry. I had pictured giving this book to you in person, but I'm afraid to say that that won't happen. I am sorry Harry, truly I wanted to see you grow up into a fine young man that I know you are. I wanted to hold your children, see you get married. I wanted to be there when you went through Hogwarts when you prank-ed your first victim. I wanted to show you Diagon Alley in the light of peace. I wanted to teach you how to fly, I wanted to do so many things but alas I cannot. There is one thing I can do and that is give you this, even though it is not in person I know Sirius will give it to you when it's time.

First off Harry to explain this book, I'm sure Sirius told you that this is the Potter Family Grimoire, well it's more then that. This book holds all our secrets, our past. Each Potter born into the family gets written down in this book. It may seem small to you but at the front of the book there is an index that has a bunch of important events, people and all sorts of other things. You'll see it after you read this letter.

Now when I first read the book I was shocked, but I tell you now Harry, Grimoirs never lie, all they write is the truth. I was shocked when I read our history and so will you but you have to keep an open mind. Remember there is a difference between dark and evil, it doesn't mean that it's evil if it's dark.

For now I will leave you, later on you will find more of my letters but not until it's time.

I love you my son, don't you ever forget that and I hope when we meet next, you will be old and grey. Also may I suggest you start at the beginning.

Your father, James Potter, the amazing Prongs.

The tears that had dried not that long ago returned in full force and splashed down onto the parchment. This...this was the first thing his father had given him, written to him.

Slowly he put the letter on top of Sirius' and then put it in his trunk so that it wouldn't get damaged. From there he returned to the book and found just what his father had said, it was an index.

1.1 – Quick summary of our family

Taking a deep breath he turned the page and started to read.

In the beginning many wizarding families start as muggles that were gifted with magic by Merlin himself. There were some exceptions though. Our own family started as a magical one from the beginning. We had a different name in the beginning, we had a name that was loved and cherished even though we were a one of the Ten Royal Families, one of the Five Dark Families.

"What the hell is the Ten Royal Families and Five Dark Families?" He wondered before shaking his head and continuing to read.

We were a powerful family, our founder taught by Merlin himself but over time tails of our founder were twisted and turned until people feared our name. That caused us to change it to what it is today. In the beginning we were the Le Fay Family, leader of the dark side of the Ten Royal Families. Now we are the Potter family. Over time tails of what we used to be died out and now we are considered one of the lightest magical families but we were never light and never evil, we were dark. There must be balance in the world, and there will always be darkness and light.

In time our allies have always been the Royal Family even though five of us are the dark side and the others are the light side, we have always been loyal to each other. The families are as fallowed, the light side consisted of the Bones, the Diggory's, the Greengrass, the Weasley's and the Longbottom's who are the leader of the light side. For the dark side it is the Malfoy's, the Blacks, the Prince's, the Lestrange and our family, the Le Fay also known as the Potter family, the leader of the Dark.

The Ten Royal Family's have lead the magical community since the beginning of it's existence. We formed the Ministry of Magic and kept the balance of our world. That balance was disturbed many centuries ago when the Le Fay family disappeared and the Potter's never spoke up. The only way balance can be made is if the Ten Royal Families are gathered once more and the Potter's reveal themselves as the leader of the Dark side and take their rightful name, Le Fay.

"Holly shit." he whispered shocked out of his mind.

How on earth was he supposed to handle that? How was he suppose to handle being the heir to a dark family, the world thought him light, thought him pure. Well, as pure as can be. If Dumbledore found this out well he would be screwed! The guy would be as suspicious as can be. Shaking his head, he decided to continue to read. He wanted to know as much as he could about his family because he had a feeling it would be a good thing for tomorrow.

Two hours later he was called down for supper and swiftly marked his page with a loose piece of parchment and then left his room. Walking down, he took his seat and accepted that plat of food given to him. Supper was always a quiet affair at the Dursley's. It seemed that they had been scared by the Order when they had picked him up at Kings Cross. Not only that but they knew that people were watching now. After eating, he rinsed his plate and walked up to his room. There he looked through his trunk and sighed when he couldn't find proper clothes for tomorrow. He was about to take his school dress pants out when a pop was heard and he turned to find Tonks standing there with a big grin on her face.

"What is my friends name?" He asked.

"Bella, Bella soon to be Lestrange." Tonks answered and Harry let a sigh leave his lips before giving her a smile. "What can I do for you Tonks?"

"Easy I was off guard duty and went to get you some things for tomorrow. I heard after an Order meeting that Molly always said your clothes were always to big. Anyway I thought you would want to seem nice for tomorrow so got you something." She said while handing the bag over.

"Tonks you didn't have to." He protested causing her to grin.

"I know, I wanted to. If you ever go shopping for real clothes Harry bring me along, I'm sure I can help you." She said then disappeared leaving Harry alone.

Shaking his head Harry took the clothes out of the bag and blinked before letting a smile form on his lips. Tonks really knew how to pick clothes. He would have thought she would have baught him something red and gold but no she goes and bies something navy blue, his favorite color. Who would have know she knew that? Hanging the clothes up he went to his bed and got settled in before continuing to read his book.

Chapter 2

The next morning arrived far too swiftly for Harry. He had slept surprisingly well that night. The rain hadn't stopped and he hoped it would soon. Shaking his head, he looked at the time to see that it was five in the morning. He would have enough time to take a shower and get ready before going to Bella's.

Swiflty leaving his room he got into the shower and washed up. He made sure to be all clean before going to his room and getting dress. When he finished he looked at himself in the mirror and let a smirk form on his lips. He was currently wearing black dress pants with a navy blue dress shirt. He wore his school dress shoes to go with it. Grabbing his invisibility cloak he put it in his pocket with his wand and then grabbed his grimoir and letting the otomatic shrinking charm activate before adding it to his pocket. He grabbed his water proff cloak and walked down. Swiftly he grabbed a bowl of seriel before leaving the house.

He looked up at the sky before pulling the hood up and swiftly walking towards Bella's house. When he arrived he rang the door bell and waited a few seconds. When the door opened it was to reveal Bella dressed in a black short dress that had a caller and medium length sleeves. To go with her dress, she wore a pair of high heel knee high black boots and her hair was loose.

"Harry!" She squealed before hugging him.

"Hey, Bella. You look great." He said causing her to smile.

"You too, come in. Mum wants to have a good look at you." Bella said while taking his cloak revealing his clothing.

"Tonks' went shopping for me last night. I'm afraid I don't own that good of clothes. Hopefully, that will change soon." Harry revealed to his friend causing her to smile.

"I'm glad, and I'm sure we can help with that." She said.

"Tonks will be meeting us at Gringotts by the way." He said and she gave a nod before leading him to the kitchen.

"Mum Harry's here!" She said just as they walked in.

Before Harry could say anything he was pulled into a hug by Bella's mother. When she pulled away Harry gave her a smile. Camille Prince had not changed in all the years Harry hadn't seen her. She was always a beautiful woman. Her hair was black and currently pulled back in a french twist. To go with that she had beautiful blue eyes. She wore a pair of black dress pants with a black blazer and looked amazing.

"Oh it's good to see you Harry dear! How have you been?" she asked.

"I have been...as well as can be." He answered sincerely for ones. He had learned long ago not to lie to Camille Prince

"You know if you need anything to come to me. I will help you in anyway I can Harry." She stated and Harry gave a nod, he knew not to argue with the woman before him.

"Well are we ready, we'll be taking the Night bus to Gringotts." Camille stated and Harry gave a nod all the while thanking his lucky star that he had a large hood on his cloak. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

With that she walked away leaving Bella and Harry alone.

"I got my last letter from Sirius last night." he whispered causing Bella to turn to him in shock.

"What?"

"I think it was a delayed letter but still he wrote it if he ever died. It came with the Potter Family Grimoire." He answered and that caused Bella to take a step back.

"Why did your godfather have that?" She questioned.

"My father sent it to him in case he were to die before he was able to give it to me. I was supposed to get it when I turned of age." He answered causing Bella to shake her head.

"You know Harry when we were younger I never actually thought you and I would end up with so screwed up lives." She whispered causing Harry to snort.

"Alright you two, cloaks on we're leaving!" Camille announced and both gave nods.

Harry swiftly pulled his cloak on and then pulled the hood up. Bella did the same and from there they went out and Camille summoned the Night bus.

"Welcome to the Night bus I'm Stan..."

"Hey Stan can we perhaps not do the long intro?" Harry asked while looked out from under his hood.

Stan blinked before a brilliant smile formed on his lips.

"Well hello there Neville, welcome back and sure. Get on in." The man agreed and with that Harry let both women in before going in himself. "How you been?"

"Truthfully, horrible." He answered and Stan gave a nod before asking were to. "Gringotts."

With a bang the Night Bus was on its way. After a few stops, they got off and started to walk towards the white building. Arriving they met Tonks that had bright Pink hair, her favorite. She introduced herself to Camille before they all walked in. Inside of Gringotts was practically empty but the moment the Goblin's noticed them they were lead into a room that had other people. Instantly Harry recognized them most of them.

In one chair Harry could see Mrs. Diggory with Mr. Diggory standing behind her. Mrs. Diggory seemed to be holding something in her arms. Then there was Neville and his grandmother, there was Susan Bones and her aunt and of course there was Draco Malfoy. Harry had met all of this people in one way or another.

"Auror Tonks?" Madam Bones asked causing Tonks to grin.

"Hello, Madam Bones." She greeted as Camille and Bella pulled their cloaks off.

Harry hesitated a moment before doing the same. The moment Draco noticed his eyes grew wide, but then a smirk formed on his face and he approached them.

"You called as well Potter." He stated and Harry gave a smirk.

"Yes, I suppose you wern't just called for entertainment were you?" Harry asked causing the others to gap while Draco just snorted.

"Ha, ha Harry I feal so loved." He joked.

"By who, it's certainly not me." Harry exclaimed but then they both broke into laughter and shook each others hands. "How you been?"

"Better with my father in Azkaban I'll be taking the mantel as Lord Malfoy. That's going to get some things changed and my mother is excited for those changes. How about you?" He asked.

"Been better mate, I'll explain later. I would like to introduce you to my first friend and my best friend, Bella. Bella this is Draco Malfoy, resident Slytherin at Hogwarts." Harry stated causing Bella to smile.

"Pleasure to meet your Miss Bella." Draco stated while taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mister Draco." Bella murmured while Harry chuckled.

"This is her mother, Camille."

"I don't think I have met a more charming Malfoy, Mister Malfoy." Camille stated while taking his hand and shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my lady." Draco returned with a brilliant smile.

"If you excuse me I need to speak with Neville for a moment." Harry murmured before walking towards his fellow Gryffindor. "Good morning Lady Longbottom, Neville."

"Harry it's good to see you again." Neville cheerfully said while shaking his head.

"Indeed Mister Potter. May I also express my sincere condolence for your loose. My grandson informed me of what happened during your mission." Lady Longbottom stated and Harry gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Lady Longbottom." He whispered.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the Arthur Weasley with his oldest son Bill Weasley and another person Harry did not recognize with Daphne Greengrass showing that that was most probably her father. Finally, a Goblin appeared and Harry excused himself as he returned to stand with Tonks, Bella, and Camille.

"You have all been called here for a reason one I doubt many of you will know. This has all been activated with the death of Sirius Black." the Goblin stated and Harry frowned. "Please fallow me into the meeting hall."

Together they all moved until they were all seated into their respectable seats Harry wondered what this was about but he didn't voice his question.

"Sirius Black had two wills, one to be read before the other and to a specific group. He also asked that group to bring all the heirs of their families." The Goblin grunted and everybody gave nods. "Then I shall begin."

I, Sirius O. Black, of Black Manor, Yales, declare that this is the first part of my Last Will and Testament.

Article 1

Preliminary Declarations

I revoke all prior wills and codicils that are not the second part of this Will.

I have one living godson, names Harry James Potter. All references in this Will to him will be as Pup.

Article 2

Specific Bequests and Devises

This article will be stated in the second part of the Will reading.

Article 3

Distribution of Residue of the Estate

This article will be stated in the second part of the Will reading

Article 4

Executor and Administrative Powers

First of I would like to say that many of you are probably confused, well it is normal because most of you think the other on the dark side, well in a sense they are but in another they are not. In the world there has to always be balance. Balance between light and dark and other things like ying and yang of China. Now onto big business.

For my first act of the dead I ask all first born heirs to this families be enmisipated. Weasley, Bones, Diggory, Longbottom, Greengrass, Malfoy, Prince, Black, Prince, Potter and Lestrange. If not heir is privided or the heir has already come of age make not that this will be nulled. If an heir is provide and has attand the age of thirteen, then they shall also be enmicipated.

For my second act of the dead, I give my title as Lord Black to my godson and heir, Harry James Potter.

For my third act of the dead, I ask for the activation of the Ten Royal Magical Families. As this is the will of the Head of the Black Family I have the right to activate as long as I have the authority of three families which have sighed here below.

"The signatures are as fallowed, Weasley, Bones and a mandatory signature of a dark family Black." The goblin announced before continuing on with the will.

For my fourth act of the dead, I wish to bequest that the heir of the fifth Dark Family re-take their name so that the Ten Royal Magical Families be complete.

For my fifth act of the dead, I now declare the Weasley Family, a Pure and true Family. Let their vaults be re-open and let all charges placed by the Black's be lifted. I am sorry Arthur until now I was unable to do anything. With this you're family has its rights back along with its gold.

For my sixth act of the dead, I give a thousand gallons to the Weasley Family, you have aided my pup many a times and there is no other way to say thank you now that I am dead. This money cannot be returned to the Black vaults.

For my seventh act of the dead, I give two thousand gallons to one Remus J. Lupin. This money cannot be returned to the Black Vault. I also give him the Property that he is currently living in, Moony courage.

For my eights act of the dead, I give the rest of my belongs, properties, money, titles and enything else Black to my pup, the new Lord Black. Use it pup, don't let those things go to waist, use it to do all sorts of things. I know you're not like your father and me, more like your mother for money, you would wont to do something to help people. Well, I made a list of things that could help the people all you have to do is look through it and see for yourself what you want to do.

General Provisions

On this 29 day of January, 1996, in London, England, I hereby sigh this document and declare it to be my last Will.

First Witness:

Arthur B. Weasley, residing at Burrow.

Second Witness:

Amelia S. Bones, residing at Bones manor.

There was a moment of silence until the goblin cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Are there any questions?"

"Can he actually do all that?" Draco asked completely shocked out of his mind.

"Yes, Lord Black has made sure that all he ask for in his Wills can be executed. Those under age here have papers to sigh so that they may become legal adults. The Ten Royal Magical Families can be brought up if and only if the tenth family agrees to take its proper name back." The Goblin stated.

"Who is the tenth family?" Bill Weasley asked curiously.

"The Le Fay Family." The Goblin stated proudly yet causing the entire room but Harry to pale. "The Le Fay's are very... not understand shall I say. Many of the stories told about that family are false. Yes, they are a Dark Family, not an Evil Family. Morgana Le Fay was never an Evil Lady. Those are folklore that were brought out by families that feared their power, families that are now considered pure blood but are not even. People forget the meaning of what Pureblood means." The Goblin stated and Harry smile grimly.

"Pureblood means that the family's first founder was born from Magic herself." Harry whispered causing everybody to turn to him in shock.

"Yes Lord Potter-Black may I ask how you know that?" THe Goblin questioned, but Harry rose and walked over to him.

As he walked he took the Grimoire from his pocket and enlarged it before gently placing it before the goblin. After a few seconds the Goblin turned it's gaze to it and turned it so that he could see it better. The moment he saw the creature on the cover his eyes widen.

"All families have a specific magical creature that goes with them. The Weasley's have the Sphinx, the Bones have the Blixes, the Diggory's have the Naiads, the Greengrass' have the Dryads, the Longbottoms have the Griffin's. The Malfoy's have the Dragons, the Prince's have the Harpies, the Lestrange's have the Nightcrawlers, the Black's have the Vampires and the Le Fay's have the Hydra." The Goblin whispered while tracing the creature.

"Each family's Magical creature is on that family Grimoir in one form or another." Harry stated and the Goblin gave a nod before he looked up at Harry who only gave him a smile.

"How many of you know of the tale of the Ten Royal Magical Families?" The goblin asked and thankfully they all raised their hands.

"Thank Morgana." Harry whispered causing the goblin to chuckle.

"Lord Potter-Black shall we begin?" the Goblin ask and Harry took a deep breath and then gave a nod.

"I Lord Harry James Potter-Black here by stated that the Potter Family will from this moment on be going by its true name, let all belongings of the Potter family bear the crest of Le Fay and let thy name be changed to Lord Harry James Black-Le Fay!" He declared and suddenly a blast of purple magic surrounded Harry mixed with black and silver when it died down and then disappeared Harry stood there.

It seemed like the blast of magic had changed Harry in some ways, he was taller. his hair was longer and his skin seemed slightly tanned. Slowly he opened his eyes and shook his head before pulling his glass off and rubbing his eyes.

"Bloody hell." He whispered yet the Goblin gave a chuckle.

"It seems Lord Le Fay that the Le Fay magic is still in affect."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked confused.

"Well you see, the Goblin's have had an alliance with the Le Fay's since Morgana herself. The Le Fay's helped us build Gringotts and were our first Gringotts members. You have many accounts Lord Le Fay and you have the truts and alliegence of the goblin nation." He stated and Harry gulped.

"Then please call me Harry."

"Very well, you may call me Toothless for my name is Toothless the Fang." The Goblin stated then he turned to the group. "Why don't we continue with the rest of the procidings for today."

With a nod Harry took his Grimoire and walked over to his seat beside Bella who gave him a smile that he returned.

"Now that the Le Fay Family has taken its title back we may continue with the business. I ask that when I call you, you step forward. It is time to place items taken, back to their rightful owners." Toothless stated before taking a folder out and opening it. "We shall start with the light family. May the Weasley's step forward."

With a nod Arthur Weasley stepped forward until he stood before the Goblin.

"I am honoured to return you Family ring, your vault Key's and Grimoire." Toothless stated and Arthur smiled as he accepted them, placing his family ring on his finger and letting it fit perfectly.

"Thank you." The new Lord Weasley whispered with a bow before returning to his seat.

"Bones." Toothless stated and Amelia Bones fallowed her niece up. "To accept Anticipation please sigh this papers."

Susan looked up at her aunt who gave a nod and swiftly started to sigh the papers. After that she accepted the extra keys given to her.

"Diggory."

Together the Diggory's walked up, Mrs. Diggory still holding whatever it was she had in her arms. Suddenly that something made a noise and Harry's eyes widen as he realized what it was.

"I would like to give you my condolences on your son, and my congrats on your child." Toothless murmured.

"Thank you." Mr. Diggory whispered.

"I am honored to return these keys to your possesion." Toothless whispered while handing a set of keys over. "Also the pendant of Ornanda Diggory. It was taken by the Ministry after they were able to disaband the Ten. They were able to take most of all the important artifacts directly linked to the Ten." Toothless whispered while handing a box over.

"Thank you."

With that they returned and it continued.

"Greengrass."

Slowly Lord Greengrass stepped forward but took a deep breath before speaking.

"Before you return the objects to us Mr. Toothless I would like to appoint my first daughter as the new Head of the Greengrass Family. You see I was never one for politics and other such things, never enjoyed it. My wife taught my daughter all she knew and she is perfectly ready to become the Head of the family." The man stated and Toothless gave a nod.

"Very well sir, Lady Greengrass please step forward."

With a nod Daphne did as told. She accepted the ring from her father and then accepted the other things the goblin gave. This time, though he gave another case over.

"This my lady was taken far before most of the others. This was crafted by our finest goblin forgers. It was a gift to your family, one that had no need to be returned to us. It is a hair piece, much like that of a diadem. If you wish I can summon a goblin to teach you how to wear it." Toothless stated and Daphne smiled.

"I would like that sir." She agreed and Toothless did just that.

A few moments latter a female goblin appeared and helped Daphne. When she finished the hair piece was in her hair. The Goblin had been right when he said that it resembled a diadem in a sense, the head piece was what looked to be a set of intricate curls and swirls of goblin metal. It was held in place by a golden ribbon that was weived through Daphne's hair in an intricate design.

"Bones."

Once again the current Head or working head stepped down and Susan Bones became Lady Bones. She walked over and accepted all that the goblin gave her and sighed any papers before retaking her seat. The Bones were the only family who's heirlooms had not been taken by the Ministry.

"Longbottom."

Augusta Longbottom stepped forward but made no move of going further. She looked at her grandson before giving a nod and looking to Toothless.

"I here by placing the title of Lord Longbottom to my grandson, Neville Longbottom. It is time for new people to take hold of those seats and titles." She said and Neville looked just as shocked as everybody. Nobody would have thought that Augusta Longbottom would leave politics.

"Very well Lord Longbottom."

Slowly Neville stepped forward and Toothless asked him to sigh some papers before he gave him a ring, explaining that it was the Longbottom family ring that was passed down from male to male in the Longbottom line. From there he handed over a few more things before Neville returned to his seat.

"Now we will start with the dark side of the ten families. May the Malfoy's step froward." Toothless stated and Draco did as told showing that he was the new Lord Malfoy.

Toothless handed over the family Grimoir that had not been in their posetion since the Malfoys truelly went and joined the dark lords. Finally it would be returned. From there other thinsg were handed over such as the cane that had been taken by the Ministry. It was a beautiful cane made of what looked to be beautiful black wood with the head of the cain being that of a dragons and done in white gold with blue sapphires as eyes and white crystals as fangs.

After that Draco returned to his seat using his cane and looking every bit the Lord Malfoy he was.

"Prince."

This time, Camille stepped forward and most of the people gathered watched her curious. They hadn't met this woman or even known about her.

"It is an honor to have you return to England Lady Prince." Toothless said and Camille gave a smile.

"It's good to have returned Toothless." She whispered before the objects were handed out. This time, it was a hair come.

The come had strings of golden beads falling from it and had a boarder of what looked to be white and black crystals. Gently Camille fixed her hair so that the come was mixed into it beautifully. When she finished she returned to her seat.

"Lestrange."

This time, most of the room grew tense and Bella stood then walked over to Toothless.

"You are the first pure Lestrange in over ten generations, Bella Lestrange, let is be known that the Goblins accept you as the new Lady Lestrange." Toothless murmured and suddenly Bella glowed. "Please sigh this."

With a flurry she did as told and then Toothless gave her the family ring that she placed on her finger. Then he handed over something that looked like a circlet. The circlet was actually made of white gold and yellow gold strands enterwining together in a series of swirls. It all connected to a simple white crystal in the center of her forehead once she put it on.

"Thank you, Sir Goblin." She whispered before going to her seat.

"Black and Le Fay."

Rising from his seat Harry walked over to Toothless and gave him a smile that the goblin returned.

"We shall start with the Black Family. Your family ring."

Harry accepted the ring. It was a simple ring made of black diamond with two mini white crystals. It was made to look like a Grim.

"Since the old ring was destroyed Lord Sirius Black had this one made." Toothless stated and Harry chuckled. Only Sirius would choose the damn Grim. "This is the Black Staff. It was made from blood wood."

Harry accepted the staff. The wood was pure black and the head of the staff was made of old Goblin metal, the finest and oldest making it black. The top of a dog it's eyes being white crystals just like it's fangs. After that came the Black Family Grimoire.

"Now the Le Fay. This is the only item that was taken from the Le Fay after it was taken they hid and changed their names." Toothless whispered while handing over what looked to be a dagger. The handle was in the shape of a Hydra and had black onyx' as it's eyes. The heads were all wrapped around each other and the heads were all touching a larger black onyx. The blade of the dagger was long and separated from the handle by black leather strands that seemed worn and torn in some places.

"Thank you." Harry whispered before swiftly walking over to his chair.

The moment Harry took his seat they started with the second process. Choosing the leaders of each side. In the past the leader of the light side was always Longbottom while the leader of the dark side always Le Fay.

"Now then please discuss amongst yourselves and chose who shall lead each side." Toothless said and with that the two sides got together and started to whisper.

After a few minutes, they all returned to their seats and it started. One by one the Lords and Lady's named their choices.

"Light side how do you plead." Toothless ordered

"Lord Weasley says, Longbottom."

"Lady Bones says, Longbottom."

"Lord Diggory says, Longbottom."

"Lady Greengrass says, Longbottom."

"Lord Longbottom says, Longbottom."

As each one said their choice they stood and they glowed their respective colors. Weasley red, Bones white, Diggory light orange, Greengrass green and Longbottom gold.

"Dark side how do you plead?" Toothless asked.

"Lord Malfoy says Le Fay."

"Lady Prince says Le Fay."

"Lady Lestrange says Le Fay."

"Lord Black-Le Fay says Le Fay."

And just like the like as each one said their choices they stood and they glowed their respective colors. Lestrange gray, Malfoy silver, Prince Purple, and Black-Le Fay a mixture of black and navy blue.

"With leaders now chosen other things can be done."

Chapter 3

By the time the sun was setting everything had been organized and the group had agreed on many things. They had spoken and agreed that they would move their families in together in the large property that had been called the Royal castle. It was owned by the Le Fay's but only used by all ten family. Arthur had agreed not to tell a soul about him, everybody was sworn to secrecy about everything until it was announced at the next Wizengamot meeting which was in four days. The Weasleys would be the last to arrive because it would be safer for their plans that way.

Currently, Harry was on his way back to Privet Drive with Bella and Camille. They would all be moving the next day since the Royal Castle was, even more, protected than anywhere else in the world. When they arrived back in Surrey Harry returned to Number Four were he went up to his room and started to pack. He was very happy to leave tomorrow and it also meant that he didn't have to spend that much time here considering it was quite late. After packing everything he owned he changed into sleeping clothes and fell onto his bed with a groan.

"Merlin this is going to be one hell of a year." He murmured before falling asleep.

The next morning the sun shined into his room, it was a light sun, not to hot but nice and clear. Rubbing his eyes Harry stretched before getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. From there he grabbed his now shrunken trunk and left the room. Arriving downstairs he looked around for a moment before walking out and making his way to Bella's home. Arriving he found that they were almost ready and helped them do the rest. Finally they were ready and with the help of a portkey they all disappeared.

Light:

Weasley (Sphinx) (red)

Bones (Blixes) (white)

Diggory (Naiads) (light orange)

Longbottom (leader of the light) (Griffin) (gold)

Greengrass (Dryad) (green)

Dark:

Lestrange (Nightcrawlers) (Grey)

Malfoy (Dragon) (Silver)

Black (Vampires) (black)

Prince (Harpies) (Purple)

Le Fay (leader of the dark) The original Potter family name (Hydra) (dark blue)

 **Author note: This might be continued!**


End file.
